


Temptation

by Celestriakle



Series: Chatplay Canon [2]
Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series, NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Out of Character, WTF, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: NiGHTS gets called away from work. Not a human AU, but NiGHTS is in the real world.





	Temptation

Ugh... So bored... Absently, NiGHTS organized the instruments on the office shelves, dusting and sterilizing them for the umpteenth time in the last week. She had seen a grand total of one patient in that time, and they were an actual patient. No assassins, no injuries; Cunningham had nothing new to show her, now that she had the basics down. Lana and Jade hadn't come by either, presumably kept busy by that damned Wizeman. What was he up to... She pondered the possibilities for a while, her hands working automatically, when suddenly she felt someone's gaze on her.

Her focus snapped up, to the window, and she found herself looking into an enormous eye set in a steel hand. Only glass and air separated them. How long had he been there? How had she not noticed?! Her mouth fell open, slowly. "Ah... I..." What was she doing? Her resolve steeled, her duty recalled. His hand retreated as she threw open the window and leaped after him.

"Wizeman!" she shouted, chasing the polished member through the night sky. To her immense surprise, he responded, stopping. So surprised was she that she actually skidded to a stop too, realizing she had no idea of what she would do if she caught him. But before all her momentum disappeared, a portal opened too close to veer around, and she fell through.

She recognized her new surroundings instantly: Wizeman's chambers. Whirling around, there he was, sure enough. The hand she had chased rejoined the others; all focus was upon her. She stood tall, fists clenched, and shouted up at him, "Wizeman! Why have you brought me here?"

"I simply wanted to check up on my little girl."

"I am not your 'little girl'." He almost sounded affectionate. What was going on here? Her eyes narrowed; what was he up to...?

"Of course you are." One of his hands came forward, gently tilting her chin up. She jerked away. "I was never your 'little girl'."

"You are and will be, forever." His hand abruptly twisted around, clasping her in his palm, and pulled her close, only a few yards from his face. "Ah!" she shouted in alarm, pushing away from the cold metal beneath her. It was never warm. "No, I'm not! You replaced me."

"We missed you. But... It is not the same." She looked around at his eyes; only three were present, and they were, as usual, unreadable. "I cannot simply abandon my little girl." He suffered a sigh, seeing the suspicion in her eyes and her crossed arms. "All I desire is to have my NiGHTS back. My one and only." His thumb caressed her cheek, and her expression softened just slightly as she leaned into the motion. "One and only..." she repeated.


End file.
